La demande
by La potterhead
Summary: Je vous invite à découvrir un couple peu mentionné dans les livres, et pratiquement oublié dans les films. Je vous invite à plonger dans leur vie le temps d'une soirée, d'une question, d'un moment que personne ne connaît, mais que tout le monde imagine. Ou en quelques mots: Remus qui demande Nymphadora en mariage.


_**Ce qu'on voudrait savoir**_

Nymphadora Tonks ouvrit la porte du vieil appartement miteux qui, depuis quelques mois seulement, était devenu le sien, ainsi que celui de Remus.

Elle s'avança dans le salon, l'air ailleurs, en regardant les photos parsemant les murs: Elle, seule ou avec sa famille, Remus, avec sa famille et les Maraudeurs. Il y en avait une qui datait du mariage des parents d'Harry. James et Lily se tenait souriant dans leur cadre, en se regardant, tandis que Sirius, à côté, arborait un sourire triomphant. Derrière lui, Peter Pettigrew, encore jeune, saluait avec un petit sourire gêné tandis que Remus était là, jeune, droit et heureux, arborant un sourire sincère tandis qu'il couvait ses amis d'un regard tendre. Le cœur de Nymphadora se serra, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, pratiquement.

Elle se secoua la tête et posa son regard sur le cadre photo suivant, ou un Sirius heureux tenait dans ses bras un jeune Harry, qui lui embrassait la joue, et juste en dessous, la même photo, si on passait outre le fait qu'elle avait été prise le Noël dernier. Enfin venait des photos d'elle et Sirius, parfois avec Remus.

La gorge serrée, elle détourna le regard. Cela faisait déjà un moment que Sirius était parti, et la même tristesse s'emparait d'elle, à la mention de son nom.

Elle continua sa route, le corps courbaturé, les jambes ne la tenant qu'un minimum. Elle ne pensait plus qu'au lit, qui l'attendait, avec Remus à ses côtés, en tant qu'oreiller confortable.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et se prépara un verre de Whisky pur-feu, et, alors qu'elle allait se sortir quelque chose, de probablement périmé, à manger. Remus fit irruption dans la pièce, habillé d'un costume à l'air presque neuf.

"Que nous vaut ce costume?

-Je t'emmène dîner!"

Un sourire apparut doucement sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

"Je vais prendre une douche!"

Elle détala, et poussa un juron lorsque son pied entra en contact avec le pied de table.

 _ **/\/\/\/\/\**_

Agrippée au bras de Remus, Nymphadora arborait fièrement une robe bleue, qui allait magnifiquement bien avec ses cheveux rose bonbon. Remus, pour la première fois, l'amenait dans le Londres moldus et elle lui avait promis de ne pas changer ne serait-ce qu'un poil de sourcil durant leur dîner, après tout ce n'était pas souvent que Remus l'emmenait dîner!

D'ailleurs...

"Dis-moi, Rem'?

-Oui?

-Es-tu sur que c'est raisonnable de sortir?

-Comment ça?

-Eh bien... Comme tu le sais, nous ne sommes pas... comment dire? Riche? Et je ne suis pas sur que se soit raisonnable de dépenser des sous pour dîner...

-Ne t'en fait pas."

Sa voix rassurante et emplie d'amour ne rassura pas Nymphadora pour autant. Remus du le voir, car il reprit:

"Sirius..."

Il s'arrêta un moment, butant sur ses mots, en pensant à son vieil ami.

"Sirius m'a légué une somme d'argent. Pas assez importante pour vivre, mais assez pour t'emmener dîner et...

-Et?

-Et c'est tout, je ne vais pas tout te dévoiler maintenant, n'est ce pas?

-Même si je te dit s'il te plaît?

-Je suis une tombe.

-Et si je te dis que je t'aime?"

Remus s'arrêta en souriant. Oh, bien sur, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui disait cela, mais à chaque fois, cela lui faisait de plus en plus plaisir. Il tourna son regard vers elle, et la regarda en arborant un sourire en coin.

"Eh bien, pour commencer, je m'arrête comme cela."

Elle lui lança un sourire et il agrippa la taille, en la rapprochant de lui.

"Je t'enlace, comme cela, et pour finir, je t'embrasse, comme cela..."

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il l'embrassa doucement, tendrement, tandis qu'elle répondait à son baiser en étant légèrement pressante.

Il mit fin a leur baiser mais pris sa main dans la sienne et se remit en route, puis il arbora un sourire malicieux.

"Mais je ne te dirais rien, tout de même. A part que je t'aime aussi."

Elle l'embrassa rapidement, puis grogna quelque peu. Avant qu'un léger sourire germe sur ses lèvres. Puis elle le regarda, rougissante et hésitante, tandis que Remus l'observait du coin de l'œil, moqueur.

"Et si... on rentrait tout de suite, pour passer à des choses... plus intéressantes..."

Remus regarda Nymphadora, extrêmement rouge. Enfin, il vit la racine de ses cheveux commencer à virer au rouge et il se décida à parler.

"Dora! Tes cheveux"

Une fois cela rectifié, il lui sourit gentiment.

"Tu es très impatiente, très chère... Si tu es sage, peut être qu'après, nous le pourrions, oui...

-Et j'ai le droit d'essayer de te faire changer d'avis?

-Ma patience légendaire ne faillira pas cette fois-ci. Et puis, ne veux-tu pas profiter?"

Se penchant vers son oreille, il lui souffla doucement:

"D'autant plus que je te réserve une surprise..."

Se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, elle lui demanda à son tour:

"Et je suppose que ça non plus, tu ne me le dévoileras pas?

-Bien supposé."

Il s'avançait pour l'embrasser, mais ils furent interrompus par des rires. Il se tourna pour en découvrir l'origine et son regard perçant se posa sur un groupe de jeunes, qui les pointaient du doigts en rigolant.

Nymphadora s'agrippa à sa main, et allait lui dire quelque chose quand Remus haussa les épaules et l'embrassa tout de même.

Nymphadora, étonnée, ne répondit pas immédiatement à ce baiser. En effet, leur couple était sujet de moquerie, à cause de leur différence d'âge, bien visible malgré tout. Habituellement, Remus s'en préoccupait et évitait les démonstration d'affection en publique, mais visiblement, ce soir là, il n'en avait cure.

"on continue? J'aimerai arriver à l'heure."

La jeune femme opina du chef, et ils reprirent leur route. Au passage, Remus gratifia les jeunes d'un regard noir qui les dissuadas de continuer leur rires.

 _ **/\/\/\/\/\**_

"Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine..."

Remus lui ouvrit grand la porte et eu une petite courbette sur son passage.

"Monsieur est bien aimable... Aurait-il une chose à se faire pardonner?"

Le lycanthrope prit un air passablement choqué et fit mine d'être blessé.

"Je ne pourrai avoir qu'une seule et unique chose à me faire reprocher! Le fait d'avoir commis une erreur, qui est celle de l'amour, que j'éprouve à votre égard!

-Hey, s'offusqua la jeune femme, je ne suis pas sur d'être une si grande erreur!

-La seule erreur est probablement le fait de devoir vous demander une chose à la fin de ce repas, qui s'annonce délicieux...

-Remus, pas de sous-entendue si u ne veux rien me dire!

-Je m'y refuse! C'est un sacré spectacle que de te voir enrager pour cela...

-Tortionnaire sans-cœur! "

Remus eu un petit rire tandis qu'ils s'installaient à une petite table reculée, dans un coin de la pièce.

 _ **/\/\/\/\/\**_

Tandis qu'ils passaient au dessert, Remus paraissait de plus en plus stressé et il blêmissait à vue d'œil.

"Eh bien?"

Demanda finalement Nymphadora, qui n'en pouvait plus de le voir cogiter ainsi.

"Eh bien quoi?

-Eh bien, qu'as tu à me dire?

-Pardon? Rien... rien du tout..."

Elle eu un léger éclat de rire. Remus inspira et, prenant un air malicieux, il lui demanda:

"Eh bien?

-Et bien quoi?

-Eh bien, qu'as tu as rire ainsi?"

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Je te le dirais, si tu me dis ce que tu as!"

Remus rigola à son tour.

"Dites-moi, c'est vraiment une gamine que j'aime?

-Je pensais que tu m'aimais pour cela...

-Pas uniquement, il y a une autre raison...

-Ma beauté sans pareille? Ma gentillesse inégalée? Mon humour incroyable?

-Non, non et non. Essaie encore!

\- Tu veux pas me le dire?

-Très bien."

Remus soupira, puis prit une grande inspiration et attendit quelques instant, pour faire durer le suspense.

"Je t'aimes aussi pour ta capacité à... me faire voir du monde!

-Oh...

-Fais pas cette tête, Dora, il y a plein d'autre raison!"

Elle le regarda et lui lança d'un ton de défi:

"J'aimerai bien t'entendre me le dire, là, maintenant, tout de suite...

-Bien, vos désir, sont des ordres."

Il lui sourit et se lança dans sa liste:

"Je disais donc, ton côté gamin, ta capacité à me faire découvrir du monde, ta beauté, ta gentillesse..."

Il repoussa sa chaise et se leva, tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

"Le fait que tu sois maladroite aussi, la cuisine délicieuse que tu me fais, ton humour, ta capacité à me rendre de bonne humeur et heureux à chaque instant."

Il se rapprocha d'elle doucement, lentement, tandis qu'elle le regardait, un immense sourire barrant son visage rosie.

"Mais aussi le fait que tu m'accepte tel que je suis, malgré ma dangerosité, ton courage à bondir au devant du danger à chaque instant, si c'est pour protéger ce que tu aimes..."

Il se mit à genoux tandis que la jeune femme restait choqué, comprenant petit à petit ce qu'il se passait.

"Et c'est pour toute ces raisons, Nymphadora Tonks, que je souhaite que tu devienne ma femme, maintenant, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, et même au-delà."

Il arborait un petit gêné tandis qu'il se tenait à genoux devant elle, un écrin dans sa main droite tandis que la gauche lui tendait la bague, dans l'espoir qu'elle ne le rejette pas.

"Je... Pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps avant de me le dire?"

Remus resta étonné face à cette réponse.

"Ça veut dire... oui?"

Sa voix, empli d'espoir le fit sourire. Oui, il l'aimait vraiment, et ce jusqu'à en mourir. Et pourtant, cela l'emplissait de bonheur.

"Bien sur que je veux!"

Il se releva, et, oubliant pour quelques instants tout les moldus autour, il lui prit la main et transplana devant chez eux, dans un endroit un peu particulier pour eux deux.

A peine arrivé, Nymphadora n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà, Remus lui écrasait les lèvres des siennes. Elle répondit à ce baiser avec fougue et, en regardant l'endroit où ils étaient, elle se rendit compte que c'était là qu'ils s'étaient officiellement mis en couple. Officiellement, car officieusement, les quelques baisers et la nuit passée ensemble prouvait le contraire à la jeune femme _ *****_.

Elle se détacha de lui et lui sourit.

"J'aime vraiment beaucoup cette endroit, mais en ce moment, j'aimerai beaucoup que nous allions autre que part, si tu voit où...

-Je voit parfaitement, mon cœur..."

Ils ouvrirent la porte, et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre, ou ils firent quelques choses que les enfants ne sont pas sensé savoir.

* * *

NDA:

Hello!

 _ *****_ Peut-être un OS sur cette phrase, ça dépendra de vous (reviews)

J'ai vu que l'OS était en code, alors j'allais tout changer et au final bah... j'ai vraiment tout changer '-

Lachez les reviews et kiffez bien votre life sur l'histoire (qui sera p't'être un Tree-shot, la encore, ça dépend de vous)

Bizzzzz et amour sur vous :3


End file.
